


Hang Around

by Inrainbowz



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, No Uchiha Massacre, Rescue, and adopt him i guess, the one were team 7 stumble upon suigetsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz
Summary: “I’m Uchiha Shisui, and this sulking brat here is Uzumaki Naruto. His team rescued you from some lair a couple of days ago, and brought you back here.”“Here?”Suigetsu could see trees, hear birds and the bustling of a village. The sky was blue, cloudless.He didn’t like this one bit.“You’re in Konoha.”Great.





	Hang Around

**Author's Note:**

> [From an ask on tumblr :](https://inrainprose.tumblr.com/post/187945540119/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-it-sorta)   
_I wish you would write a fic where... it sorta takes place in your Flip the Coin AU (Sasuke’s fam is alive, Naruto’s very broody, etc.) except on one mission Team 7 goes on they stumble upon one of Orochimaru’s many hideouts and discover a captured Suigetsu. They decide to bring him to Konoha and on the way back there he starts getting along with the gang :) _
> 
> For context, in Flip the Coin the Uchiha massacre was prevented by Danzo getting exposed early, but Iruka died in the process so Naruto had zero support growing up and is an angry little gremlin. He lives with Shisui for Reasons.
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing with this but I'm starting to see the appeal of prompt one shot haha.

When he came back to himself, Suigetsu was careful not to move, or make a sound, or open his eyes. He had no idea where he was, with whom, and he could hear voices nearby – it was best to remain still for now.

“Is it going to be a thing from now on? Just so I know if I need to invest in a mansion or something,” a man said. Young, by the sound of it, and not nearly as angry as his words suggested.

“Don’t look at me. It was the kids' idea," another one answered. Slightly older, slightly slurring his words, like he couldn't be more done with this conversation. In fact, after a hasty farewell, he opted out of the entire situation in the characteristic puff of a shunshin.

“Sorry our wish to rescue people is an inconvenience to you,” came a third voice.

This one was closer to Suigetsu’s age. Sulking, displeased. The first man sighed.

“Don’t get dramatic on me, Naruto. I’m just saying, I need to know if I’m going to be housing any more strays. My house is not that big you know.”

“We can leave if you want,” the boy, Naruto, spat out. There was a lull – Suigestu imagined they communicated by glare and face alone.

“We can leave,” the boy said again, slower. “If you want.”

It didn't hold any defiance and provocation this time. In fact, the boy sounded shy, unsure in the suggestion, like he didn't want to voice it and yet fully expected it to be agreed upon. Another heavy sigh answered.

“Stop spurting nonsense and go get some food for our guest. He’s awake.”

Suigetsu spluttered, but tried to keep a dignified front when he rose from the futon he had been laid upon. Facing him were a man with dark hair and a friendly smile, and a blonde boy with whiskers and an impressive frown on his face.

“Who the fuck are you people,” Suigestu asked, tone hard enough, he hoped, to hide the hint of panic creeping into it as he realized how clueless he was about this new situation. The last thing he remembered was the lab trembling around his tank – he had thought an earthquake was bringing him the most pointless end imaginable. He had heard some people, seen some shapes… but then the room had come crashing down indeed, knocking him out probably.

One thing was sure, he wasn’t in Orochimaru’s den anymore.

“I’m Uchiha Shisui, and this sulking brat here is Uzumaki Naruto. His team rescued you from some lair a couple of days ago, and brought you back here.”

“Here?”

Suigetsu could see trees, hear birds and the bustling of a village. The sky was blue, cloudless.

He didn’t like this one bit.

“You’re in Konoha.”

_Great._

.

“Just sit still dammit!”

“Why! Why are you doing this? I didn’t ask you for anything!”

“And I asked you to _stand still_ and _shut the fuck up_, so do it!”

The girl punctuated the order with a mean stab of her acupuncture needle right between Suigestu’s shoulder blades, paralyzing his whole upper body. He flopped down on the futon with an undignified yelp, and she didn’t even have the good taste to look apologetic as she proceeded to stab him some more, humming under her breath on top of everything.

It had been more than a week since he had woken up, and he should have been far, far away from that horrible place already, if not for the small but significant fact that his body was apparently very displeased at having to be moving and doing things again. Basically his muscles had been melted to goo by months of inactive floating in his tank, and now he had to suffer Sakura or whatever her name was and her mean needles.

Suigestu’s life sucked.

He was still living at First Uchiha’s place – there were many of those and he wasn’t about to remember their name, so he had numbered them by order of meeting. Second Uchiha was the girl’s teammate, who also partook in needle stabbing when he wasn’t busy arguing with Naruto over one thing or another – so, not that often. A shame, because he was actually more delicate about it than Sakura and her lumberjack hands – who would have thought such a girly girl with hair so pink would be such a brute?

As if reading his thoughts, she stabbed a needle at the back of his knee with way more force than necessary.

“Why are you even doing this,” he mumbled again, growing groggy under her ministrations but stubbornly refusing to give in to sleep. It was bad enough that he shared a room with Naruto – although at least the disgust seemed mutual, and they did their best to avoid sleeping in each other’s presence – he wasn’t going to take a nap while the girl was playing long and sharp needles at his exposed skin.

“You need to gain back strength,” she sighed for the umpteenth time.

“No, I mean… Why are you doing this.”

It was maybe the acupuncture relaxing all the muscles in his body, and it was maybe the warm air and the quiet day, and maybe he was more tired than usual and she was less tightly coiled. In a corner of the room, Naruto and Second Uchiha were arguing over a sealing scroll, pretending quite badly not to be eavesdropping, but they too seemed calmer today, at ease.

Whatever it was, he actually voiced the question, and she actually answered.

“People shouldn’t be caged,” she said.

There were a million words lodged in the silence that followed, a thousand things Suigestu wasn’t aware of, couldn’t begin to understand. From what he had gathered, Naruto had lost it that day, stumbling upon the rows of cell in Orochimaru's hideout, hence the place collapsing on top of Suigetsu's head. He had no idea why Naruto was always so defensive and angry, why people looked down upon him in the streets – they glared harder at Naruto than Suigetsu, and wasn’t _that_ saying something – and why it made his two friends glare in turn, almost protective. He had no idea what had passed between the three genin, what was their story, but their bond was plain as day, deeper and more meaningful than Suigetsu believed team bonds to be.

Or maybe he just never had seen a real team before.

.

"Do you want me to remove it now?" Naruto asked, although he looked perfectly fine with not doing that at all. Suigetsu almost flipped him off, but he was getting antsy and restless, and he really wanted it off indeed. So he sucked it up and nodded curtly.

A hand seal and a good shove on his chest – unnecessarily forceful – and the sealing chakra tag Third Uchiha had slapped on him earlier during training came loose, unfreezing his chakra system at last. Third Uchiha was the older brother of Second Uchiha, and undoubtedly the worst of them so far. He had been tasked to supervise Suigetsu during training, a condition for him to be allowed to practice fighting again. And yeah, Suigetsu didn’t have to go that hard on Sakura and Second Uchiha, and he didn’t have to try to drown him and stab her with her own sword – they wouldn’t even give him one, he had to make do. But what was the big deal? They were training, weren’t they? They were supposed to get a little hurt.

Third Uchiha disagreed. He had sealed Suigetsu’s chakra, and sent him off, back to Shisui’s place, with a cold stare but impassive face.

What a bunch of losers. Unable to stand a real fight. Suigetsu didn’t hurt any of them on purpose. It was just how it was. He used to break skin and bones all the time when he trained in his village, used to beat his fellow shinobi into unconsciousness, the only way to prevent from being the one ending in the hospital or passed out in a ditch for three days. What was the big deal?

But it was, apparently, because in Konoha people had to be nice to each other or something, and now they were all mad and sulking. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe they were finally going to kick him off for good.

He could have left days ago really, but why the rush? It’s not like he had anywhere to be, and if they wanted to house and feed him free of charge for now, he wasn’t going to just pass it up. But maybe it was time to move on now. He needed to get on finding the seven swords, not to waste time in this terrible, dry place.

He looked around the room. Packing would be quick, at least.

Of course that’s when fucking Naruto decided now was a good time to hang out in their room.

“Don’t even think about it,” he said. Suigetsu wasn’t even doing anything.

“What?”

“They’re not going to let you go.”

Suigetsu frowned, fists tightening.

“I thought this was no cage,” he spat. He was still itching for a fight, and Naruto was a decent opponent at least – he could walk off most injuries somehow.

“That’s not what I meant,” the other boy sighed. He seemed to debate whether or not to even continue this conversation, and settled on a yes, for he went on.

“They’re not going to give up on you. To let it go. No matter what you do.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Believe me,” he retorted, full of undisclosed emotions. “I do.”

It made no sense to Suigetsu, none at all. What was he even doing here still, why had they taken him in in the first place and why were they keeping him around now. It made no sense at all.

“I could leave, if I wanted to,” he said, stubborn, just because he could. He had to.

For a split second, Naruto looked almost bitter.

“You could.”

He could. He really could. He could just walk away right now. Any time.

Sakura kicked down the door, startling them both.

“We’re having dinner,” she announced. “Get your asses down.”

First, Second and Third Uchiha were already sitting at the small kitchen table, and it was a tight fit with all the six of them, but they didn’t seem to mind. No one said a word to him, commented about the afternoon events in any way, so Suigetsu just sat down in front of his bowl and let the conversation wash over him, Sakura berating Naruto to eat properly, Naruto kicking Sasuke under the table over one comment or another, Shisui and Itachi watching over them, looking amused.

He could leave anytime. And he would.

Just. Not right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know lol.
> 
> You can visit me on tumblr and [ask for more.](https://inrainprose.tumblr.com/post/187879592929/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where)


End file.
